


Your song(s)

by aadk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadk/pseuds/aadk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical evening in Kitty and Peter's room turns very emotional</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your song(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Played with Marvel time a lot here. By now, Kitty was born in the 90s and therefore she's a 2000's girl.

Kitty and Peter were sitting against some pillows on their bed. His arms wrapped around her waist, her neck resting against his shoulder, her head next to his and with his headphones on. Kitty knew how much Peter loved music. She knew he used to be part of a band, and she also knew he liked quite a lot of romantic songs (he sang those ones to her almost every day); nevertheless, she wanted to know how broad his musical taste really was. Therefore, that night, she asked him to make her listen all of his songs. After Peter brought tons of vinyls, CDs and cassettes though; Kitty settled for just listening the cassettes (Peter said they were the most important anyways). Soon she found out his taste of music was very much like hers. Lots of classics like the Beatles, BJ Thomas or Foreigner. Many different genres as well, from Pop to Ska (lot of Ska) to Rock and Rap. Nothing beyond the 90s which was a disappointment but understandable given the history of his space boy. However, every few songs, one or two...peculiar songs appeared. Peculiar in the sense that they felt so out of place and were so unexpected, she couldn't help whether laugh or roll her eyes (sometimes both) after finding them. Right now, it was one of those times.

"Hahahahahaha--Peter...Really? That song?"

"What? It's Haddadaway. Surely everybody likes it on earth." Peter said defending his song.

"Maybe if you're a Jim Carrey fan." Kitty said mocking him.

"Jim Carrey sang this song too?" Peter got more excited.

"No. It was...Nevermind." Said Kitty rolling her eyes and making a weird face at his unexpected but totally predictable reaction.

"Well, miss refined tastes. Give me your tapes and see if they pass the Star-Lord test." Peter said.

"Really? The Star-Lord test? You gonna go shoot aliens at the rhythm of my songs or see if you can use them for distraction by dancing to them in front of your enemies?" Kitty said mocking him again.

"There's no song you can't dance to babe." Said Peter with a confident smile.

"No." Kitty responded with a grin of her own, then stopped focusing on Peter and closed her eyes trying to lose herself into the next song. Peter however had other plans and pulled his headphones from Kitty's head.

"Hey!!" Kitty screamed while turning her head in his direction.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Give me back the headphones." Kitty demanded but Peter refused to give in.

"Answer my question."

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a USB with some songs, now give them back. That song starting is really good." Kitty responded while trying to reach the headphones.

"Not enough. I want a kiss as well." Peter said while looking at her with a smug smile. Kitty was taken by surprise but after a few seconds watching him, she smiled herself and touched him with a finger.

"Hey!!!" Peter said very surprised after the headphones went through his hand with direction to the ground. Kitty reacted instantly and, before Peter even spoke, she phased out of Peter's embrace; made a quick leap (part of her body phased through the bed); and turned mid air to catch them before they reached the ground, like a ninja. At the same time she grabbed the headphones (a few inches before her body hit the ground), she started floating, part of her body still mixed with their bed.

"That's not fair." Peter said now a little bit annoyed and pouting with his arms crossed, Kitty giggled a bit. She stood up from her floating position, air walked down one step to reach the ground, and made herself solid again. She climbed onto the bed again and, as soon as she reached Peter's level, she grabbed his head from behind and forcefully pulled him until his lips clashed with hers. The kiss was a little rough and while Peter didn't present opposition, he would be lying if he said he wasn't taken off guard.

"Get used to it." Kitty said after she finally let him go. She dropped herself on top of him again and put his headphones on her head. Peter felt like she was avoiding the issue so he insisted.

"About those songs..." Kitty dropped the headphones and the player aside, and glowered at him annoyed.

"Fine, I'll go get them now." She hissed and got up once more. Peter smiled to himself for his victory. Kitty didn't saw the smile though; once she reached the front of their bed, she turned into her cosmic form and disappeared leaving a trail of stars that spread across the room. Peter spent at least a minute admiring the little stars and how they turned into dust after a few seconds, spreading themselves even more across the room. After most of them disappeared or went through the open window, he got himself comfortable, picked up his headphones and relaxed; waiting for his fiancée to come back.

\---

After a little more than 15 minutes, Kitty returned, phasing through the door, with an iPhone on her hand.

"Is that an iPhone?" Peter said pointing to the device.

"Yes."

"It's...ugly." Peter added and Kitty narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean, music is supposed to be played in a simple and cute player right?" Peter kept bothering her.

"Whatever. Don't be harsh on my ugly futuristic, more efficient, and better player" Kitty responded while striding towards the bed, turning her attention to her tiny device.

"Please. That thing is archaic when you compare it to the devices you can find on Spartax." Peter looked down to his player but then Kitty climbed onto the bed, reached for his cheek and forced his head to turn and his eyes to meet hers.

"And yours is archaic for earth's standards honey." Kitty said smiling, not wanting to bicker anymore and adjusting herself near him on the bed.

Kitty unplugged the headphones from Peter's player and plug them to her iPhone. "Here, knock yourself out." Kitty said while giving him the device.

Kitty was a 2000's kid but Peter found out she liked a lot of old music. 'That's awesome' he thought. There was a lot of 00's music in there too, Peter had to stop every few songs to ask many questions about what he was hearing though (or to praise them). He also had some payback on Kitty when he stopped at times to laugh at what he was listening, even when she kept threatening him with phasing her hand through his cassette player if he kept doing it.

After a while, Peter finally finished and Kitty watched him with an expectant look, waiting to hear his opinion, even though she knew he liked most of her songs already. She was nervous, "Well?" she asked trying to push him to say something. Peter, however, realized how nervous Kitty was and took his time making some faces pretending to be thinking about it. Finally, after some long seconds, his eyes met hers.

"I think you passed the Star-Lord test Pryde. Barring some...'songs', your musical taste is quite good." Peter said and reached his hand out to grasp her cheek, "Here's your prize." and he joined his lips with hers in a kiss, soon her hand also reached for his face and both kept kissing for at least fifteen seconds.

After they separated, Kitty said smiling with their foreheads still touching, "I'm glad I passed your silly test. You passed mine as well and I'm a lot less biased than you space boy."

"Hey, I'm not biased. You won't pass the Star-Lord test just because you are dead gorgeous babe."

They gave each other another kiss, this one very short because then Kitty took the iPhone from Peter's hand (phased it out of his grip actually), "There's one song left that I hid though." Kitty said now searching for it.

"Really?" Peter said now intrigued.

"Yes. This one is special."

"Special how?" Peter said confused, but then he noticed Kitty was looking away and her face was starting to get very red.

"It's...very special to me."

Peter was now more serious. Kitty continued, "I...I wanna dedicate it to you." Kitty was blushing hot red. Her face was probably on fire right now. Peter was out of words, didn't know what to say at all.

"You --You sing me songs all the time and --and this time I wanted to --you know, sing something to you." Kitty almost whispered. She was really embarrassed, that was not something that happened too often with her, and Peter would have noticed if he wasn't trying to make sense of the awesome thing that was happening to him. He finally managed to whisper something, "R-Really?" His brain however, reacted immediately to his stupid response and, as usual, he lost control of his mouth next, "I mean, Sure -- I --I'll --Sure. Do you --ahem, you need something --do I..." Kitty also started talking at that moment "It's fine, I got it." Then they went into an awkward silence. Kitty was looking for the song in the iPhone and Peter was sitting there trying not to make the situation uncomfortable for her (more than what already was). Kitty finally found her song and her body froze on the spot, fighting with herself inside her mind, questioning herself if this was still a good idea or not. After some more seconds she muttered, "Do you --do you have a --a speaker or --you know --something to amplify the music?" It took a few seconds for Peter to respond, "Yeah, sure." Then he got up and left the room to look for his speaker in his ship.

\---

After some minutes, Peter returned with a big amplifier and Kitty was very nervous, sweating and blushing a lot. Peter left the thing next to her and then went straight to her.  
He reached for her chin and pushed it lightly up (because her gaze was pointing to the floor) so he could look at her. "It's okay babe, you don't have to do anything." Peter crooned, but Kitty took those words as the last push she needed (she hated when people pitied her), she phased out of his grasp and connected her iPhone to the speaker. Peter quietly went to sit on the edge of their bed.

Once she finished, a mic was needed. Kitty was hoping Peter had forgotten about it but there was no such luck. A microphone was already connected to the speaker. Kitty picked it up, swallow one time and directed her sight to Peter whose eyes were boring into her. "I --I wanna sing this song to you Peter." Said Kitty very red but holding Peter's gaze. Peter didn't say anything he just kept the eye contact until Kitty couldn't hold anymore and looked away.

"I --I'll start." Kitty said and tried to reach for her iPhone to push the play button but then Peter called out, "Wait." Kitty turned quickly to see Peter with a big grin on his face, "Babe, this is your show; and first rule on putting a show: you have to set the mood first."

"M --Mood?" Kitty said waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, mood! Relax, do some talking, captivate your audience." Peter said while making waves with his arms, trying to give Kitty some more confidence.

"Audience? Peter, you're the only one here." Kitty said a little more relaxed but still a little anxious.

"You want more people? I can call all the employees in the palace if you want?" Peter said teasing her.

"NO!!!" Kitty cried out before Peter could do anything. "Okay, you want me to put on a show? I'll do it, don't expect me to make a fool of myself like you always do though." Kitty said somewhat annoyed but with a lot more confidence already. She couldn't understand how, but that man over there always inspired her to be more daring, to live life to the fullest despite everything, to live free of fear. One of the many reasons she loved him so much.

Kitty reached for the mic, "Alright, are we having fun tonight people?" Kitty screamed trying to fill her voice with joy. Peter shouted a loud "YEAAAAAAAAH!!!". Kitty smiled, "Nice, I love your energy. We listened lots of songs tonight. Some were fun, others were sad, some were loud, and some were soft." At that moment Peter, with one hand beside his mouth, shouted, "LOVE YA!!!" Kitty smiled and blushed some more but, confidently, pointed her finger to the front, "To whoever said that, love you too." Peter's grin got wider. "Okay, this last song..." At that moment Peter interrupted her making a disappointed sound, Kitty giggled at the silliness of the situation and then continued, "I know, I know, I hate to leave you as well. But I saved the best for last." Peter cheered again. After giggling some more, Kitty got more serious, "This last song...it's very special."

"The first time I listened to it, it touched me deep inside how much I could relate to the very first verse of the song. Time later, after going through many...bad experiences in love, I finally could relate to the rest of the song, except the chorus...Until now."

"I wanna dedicate this song to one dumb boy that's probably in the crowd tonight." Kitty smiled and looked at Peter's eyes. He smiled back.

"He finally made me believe, so this is for him. Hope he likes it." and then Kitty went to push play on her iPhone.

Peter didn't recognize the song, but it was clearly one created in the last decade for how it sounded. The first verse talked about a divided family. Peter noticed how Kitty's voice started to fade a bit after every phrase. It was clearly affecting her a bit. That was understandable, for Peter knew how hard her family was hit when she was still a teenager. However, as soon as she made it to the chorus, she started looking at him. Peter was trapped in that sight. A sight he could only describe as that one of a girl trying to find refugee from a horrible experience.

'God, her voice is beautiful' Peter thought in his mind.

Kitty then made it to the second verse, she stopped looking at him and instead lowered her head, her gaze now pointing down. This verse sounded more painful than the last one. Not talking about a broken family but about the consequences. Her experiences in love were wounds not small in the slightest and Kitty was probably reliving all the screams, the mistrust, the uncertainty, the pain of her heart being broken time and time again. Peter started to feel a little bit uncomfortable at seeing her looking down, and in emotional pain; however, her voice started growing strong again as she reached the chorus and suddenly she fixed his eyes with hers again. Peter was captivated, his infatuation for this woman growing more and more with every word that was coming out of her mouth in that moment. Her reassuring he was that special for her by means of a song, was too much for Peter. He started wondering if there was ever a being in the whole galaxy that fell for another as much as he fell for Kitty.

Then she started the third verse, this one started after a brief instrumental part and Kitty used the moment to make a gesture with her finger calling Peter to join her. Peter got up and went to her side. Kitty was very vulnerable and emotional at the moment, this apparently had an effect on her body as well, because a trail of stars was leaving her body from behind, banishing into microscopic dust as soon as it left her body. Kitty started screaming the third verse. An almost desperate plea for Peter to stay with her forever. Every word came out of her mouth very needy, her eyes starting to water, her voice loud and powerful but also vulnerable and a little broken. Peter could not stand this anymore and went for a hug. A very tight hug. As if he was trying to reassure her with that hug, that he would be there for her forever. Kitty forgot about the song and hugged him as well. Cosmic stars still leaving her body, as a result of the strong emotions she was feeling right now, emotions for that man she was hugging right now. Her future husband. The person she wanted to form a family with. Her space boy.

The song kept playing but Kitty wasn't singing anymore. She and Peter were dancing very slowly and quietly in the spot as the song played, and just as the song ended, they shared a long kiss full of love.

After what felt like hours, both lovers separated and gazed into each other eyes, their hearts racing. Kitty kept her arms wrapped around his neck, looking at his eyes smiling. Peter finally spoke breaking the beautiful silence, "That was the best performance I've ever seen in my life." Kitty just laughed quietly. Peter kept talking, "I want to marry you tomorrow Kitty. I can't stand not being your husband anymore. Let's just do it in secret. You, me and some guy to make it official." Kitty giggled and spoke, "I feel the same way. In my mind, I'm already your wife. However, I have to decline. The ceremony has to be perfect. You don't deserve any less." Peter smiled and responded, "You took the words out of my mind darling." After that, they kept dancing to any song the iPhone played, in silence. No more words were needed, except two phrases they kept murmuring to each other every few moments.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, the song that Kitty sings is "The Only Exception" by Paramore. However, I left it ambigous on purpose to give the reader a chance to imagine a song herself/himself, so the song is any song you want.


End file.
